The Last Expected Thing
by MissLauraKinney
Summary: When Go Mi Nyu falls ill, Go Mi Nam is asked to take her place at the orphanage charity ball. But when President Ahn decides to promote the cause by making a televised promo series starring A.LL and Yoo He Yi, things go to hell. How long can Go Mi Nam keep up the charade for?


"Did you get the toys from the car?" Song Yu paused in front of Mi Nyu on her way to the orphanage dormitories. Mi Nyu nodded. "I did. I put them in the washroom, is that okay?"

"Yeah, its fine, thanks."

"Of course, can I do anything else? I love helping the children," Song Yu smiled. "That's okay, I'm good. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes, I—" She tossed her head back and sneezed out a massive achoo. "Oh, bless you!" Song Yu pulled tissue out of her dress and walked away. Sniffling, Mi Nyu gathered up the papers she had been grading and stuffed the cards back into her pocket. She didn't like people to know, but even after a year in Africa and three months back in Korea, she really missed her friends. So much that she'd taken to carrying the cartoon trading cards of A. 's faces around in her pocket. Deep down she knew it was probably because she hadn't seen them since she returned, intent on allowing her life to return to the way it was before. Even if that meant letting go of Tae Kyung. And Jeremy and Shin Woo Oppa! Them too.

She let out another delicate sneeze. What was wrong with her? Surely she couldn't be coming down with something! She brushed aside the thought and hurried away to her room. She had a lot to do before the big dinner party later.

Xxx

'_Where is it? Where is it?'_ Mi Nyu gave up and pulled the dresser drawer completely out of the dresser. Overturning it, she dug around in the mess for her necklace. But she couldn't find it. This dinner party was very important, and she really wanted to wear it. It was her second most favorite gift she'd ever gotten. The being, of course, the ring her father had given her.

'_Please please please let me find it!'_ She prayed, goring more and more desperate. But it was no use. The necklace was completely and totally gone. And she really didn't have time to keep looking for it. At least Tae Kyung would never know she had lost it.

She pulled her purple dress on, slid on her flats, and raced out the door. If she didn't get to the charity party in time, she might miss her chance to give a speech. That would mean less rich donors would give money to the orphanage. Which would be a bad thing. They really needed a new wing. Every time more children were brought in they needed more beds, more clothes, and more food. Mi Nyu felt her heart sting every time she looked at a poor, parentless child. It reminded her too much of her own childhood.

Xxx

"Thank you, keep the change!" Mi Nyu yelled, shoving the door to the taxi closed and running up the stairs. She bit her lip as the driver cringed. She was pretty sure it hadn't left a mark. Pretty sure. The hallway leading to the board room was long and winding, but Mi Nyu found her way there easily enough. The hard part was making an entrance. That was always the worst part of attending events as her brother. She was good enough at the talking, and the singing, and the taking photos, but she always felt awkward when she first walked in.

She tugged her skirt down. She hadn't even dressed as a boy for a year, but the couples of months where she doubled as her brother had left her feeling strange and out-of-place in girls' clothing. Not that she didn't feel uncomfortable a lot, but this was different.

Mother Superior stuck her head out the door. "Gemma, are you coming? They're all waiting," Mi Nyu took a sharp breath. This was it. Her moment to shine. Or to fail horribly and have no one donate. But she wasn't going to think about that.

She slipped into the ballroom, sneaking quietly on the tips of her toes. She made it about halfway to the buffet table before she sneezed, hard, and dropped her purse with a loud bang, a new record for her. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her with disappointment obvious in their faces. "Sorry, I'll just…" She motioned to the corner. One of the men at the back of the room was talking loudly and motioning in her direction. The attention made her uncomfortable. Mother Superior was watching her as well, but with a different expression.

This one spoke volumes about her patience towards Mi Nyu's clumsiness. "Gemma, please be careful tonight, I don't know if you know, but—" Mi Nyu nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I'll be good and won't make any trouble for you at all! I just want to help,"

"I know, Gemma, but you need to listen—" Mi Nyu poured herself a cup of punch, "I'm going to talk to them and tell them that we need this money to help the children. Doesn't everyone want to help children?"

"Yes, and—"

"Mi Nyu?" Mi Nyu turned around, surprised that someone knew her name without having first been introduced. She spit out her punch. All over the man standing in front of her. "P-president Ahn?"

The man rubbed punch out of his eyes attempted to smile at her. "Hello Go Mi Nyu! How are you? You're back in Korea? I haven't seen you. Maybe you'll come around the studio sometime and say hello!" He patted her on the back.

"Yes, I—I think…" She swallowed. What was the President doing here? Was Tae Kyung here? What about the rest of A. ? Were they here too? She swallowed again. She felt a sneeze coming on, but this time it was different. Her chest felt heavy. What would happen if they saw her? Would they recognize her? Would they try to talk to her? Would they be mad? She tried to take a breath, but her throat constricted, she felt lightheaded. "I—I can't, can… breath—" She choked out. Completely unaware, President Ahn kept talking. "Maybe you can visit with the boys. I know they all miss you. They talk about you constantly, do you think you will come by soon?"

Her vision started to swim, and she waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get more air. The edges of her sight started to go black. She felt herself falling down, but she was too weak to do anything. She hit the ground hard.

Xxx

"Yes, Aunt. I'm fine. No, really. I don't need anything. Please don't send him, I feel much better!" Mi Nyu sat in the blank, white room, on a stiff hospital bed, talking on the phone with her Aunt Go Mi Ja. Her Aunt seemed under the impression that her brother and the rest of the band come to the hospital to see her. Aside from the obvious reasons that she didn't want to see them, like them not knowing that she was back in Korea, she really wanted avoid talking to Tae Kyung. She was happy that she hadn't talked to him since the argument, but that didn't mean she wanted to change things now.

Lost in her musings, the dark-haired girl almost didn't notice the nurse walking in, chart held in front of her face like a lifeline. "Go Mi Nyu?" Mi Nyu jumped. "Oh, yes?"

"You're results are back in, It looks like you have a serious case of pneumonia. It was made worse by the mild panic attack you had only a few hours earlier."

Mi Nyu felt her eyes grow wide. Pneumonia? How would she have gotten that? She didn't get much of a chance to think about it, though. Right at that moment Go Mi Nam shoved the door open and slouched in. "Mi Nyu, you're hurt."

"Oppa, try not to sound so disinterested. She is your sister," Mi Nyu looked over her brother's shoulder to see the last person she would have expected standing next to him. Coordinator Wang was holding onto her older brother's arm and giggling. Mi Nam quirked the side of his mouth into his trademark smirk. "Oppa? What are you doing here? I told Aunt I was fine,"

"Yes, but I didn't believe you. It says here that you have a serious case of pneumonia, aren't you worried?" Unni leaned in and whispered something in her brother's ear. His face light up. "Sister, listen. You have surprise guests coming. A few of the beneficiaries at the charity ball felt so bad for you fainting that they want to come and see you, to tell you in person how much they want to donate."

Mi Nyu felt her face light up. Donate? Even without giving her speech she had done something! It wasn't terrible after all! "The only thing is, they want to see you work with the children for a few days before they give a cent." Mi Nam cast a dirty look Coordi Wang's way. He thrust his thumb at her. "_She's _under the impression that I owe you for being me, and need to…" he trailed off. Coordinator Wang elbowed him in the side. "Fine. She thinks I should pretend to be you for a week so I can make it up to you." He eyed her. "You, are clearly not well enough to work on your own."

Mi Nyu blinked. "Yes? Do you want to do that? Be me, I mean,"

"Of course not! I want you to tell her it's a terrible idea and that you should just do it yourself!"

"She _can't_ do it herself. She's _Sick!"_ Coordi Unna slapped her brothers arm repeatedly. "Unni, please! Be careful with him! I don't need him to do it, I can. I'm fine." Both her brother and A. 's Coordinator turned to look at her. "He's doing it! He owes you." She turned to Mi Nam. "Are you denying that you owe her?"

He hastily shook his head. "No, I—"

"Good. Let's go. We have a lot of work to do!" Coordinator Wang pulled Mi Nam out the door by his arm. At the last minute he turned around and gave her a pleading look. But she didn't really know what she could have done. When unni set her mind to something she made it happen.

Mi Nyu settled back in her hospital bed and waited. She knew things would be difficult, but it was only for a few days. And it wasn't like Mi Nam was going to run into Tae Kyung or the others dressed as her.

Xxx

"Do you think we should tell her?" Mi Nam looked at coordinator Wang's slowly moving hand; the only part of her he could see with his eyes squeezed so tight shut. She pressed down harder on the make-up brush, making him wince. "No! If we tell her, it'll only make things worse. You'll just pretend to be her for a few days, until the promos are over, and when Yoo He Yi and the rest of A. have gone home, you can let her be Mi Nyu again. She never has to know that President Ahn has decided to fund the orphanage by making A. and He Yi promote it."

Mi Nam gave her a doubtful look, but didn't complain. Mostly because Coordi unna had moved onto his lipstick. He wasn't that worried about it, though. Pretending to be his sister meant he could keep her away from Tae Kyung. And that was a successful days work, if you asked him.


End file.
